


Autumn Trek

by elletromil



Series: Elle's Christmas Gifts [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been trekking through the woods for a few hours now and, now that they’re sure they’ve lost their pursuers, Eggsy can now truly appreciate their surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Acacia!!!!
> 
> I hope you've had a nice time! Thank you so much for sharing all your writings with it's always such a joy to read them!!! I hope you like my gift *all the kisses to you*

They’ve been trekking through the woods for a few hours now and, now that they’re sure they’ve lost their pursuers, Eggsy can now truly appreciate their surroundings.

It’s not enough to make him wish he wasn’t residing in London, because he is a city boy through and through, but he would have to be blind not to see the beauty of the nature all around them.

It’s autumn so the trees are painted in vibrant yellows, reds and oranges, peppered with the deep greens of conifers.

The air is a bit colder around him than he would prefer, but it gives him an excuse to walk so close to Harry that their shoulders brushes together at every steps. Anyway, with the brisk pace they’ve maintained, it’s not like he really feel the bite of the cold, except maybe for his freezing fingers.

“I don’t want to sound like a kid but, are we there yet?” Because no matter how much he is enjoying this quiet moment with Harry, he’s ready to enjoy a quiet moment with the man in a warm cabin.

“It should only be a few more minutes, half an hour at most.”

“You sure we aren’t lost?” He pokes Harry in the ribs, laughing when the man bats his hand away with an unimpressed glare.

“Yes, I am sure. We might have lost radio contact, but the map is still working just fine. Something you would know if you hadn’t lost your glasses.”

He would feel bad about the reminder, but he knows from the small smirk tugging at Harry’s lips that the other is only teasing him, as he had been teasing Harry. Anyway, they both know that it had either been the glasses or Eggsy’s life and, quite frankly, even Merlin wouldn’t fuss over the destruction of yet another piece of expensive equipment this time around.

As if to prove Harry’s right, they come across a trail and they can distantly see the roof of a building on the down slope. Eggsy doesn’t need to turn towards Harry to know he is smiling with smugness.

He pushes him gently with his shoulder, before shivering when the wind picks up suddenly. The colored leaves swirling around their feet is a pretty sight, but with the cabin in sight, Eggsy cannot continue to ignore he would have been happy with a good pair of gloves and maybe a scarf too.

So close to him, Harry feels his shivering. There is only a second of hesitation before he steps even closer to the other agent and takes his hand in his. Having no gloves of his own, Harry’s hand is as cold as his own, but, with their fingers intertwined and his solid weight pressing against his side, Eggsy already feels himself warming up.

He feels a small pang of disappointment when they are finally stepping through the door of the cabin, Harry finally letting go of his hand when they start removing their coats.

The disappointment doesn’t last long however, because as soon as their coats are hung, Harry turns to him and wraps him into tight hug, his hands gently rubbing his arms to warm him up faster.

But even the furnace that is Harry’s body warmth is nothing compared to the searing heat of his lips pressing against his forehead.


End file.
